bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
The Antidote
| Appearance = | Also = | Guest = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Producer = Arthur Rowe | Writer = | Teleplay = Arthur Rowe Tom August Helen August | Story = Daniel Ullman | Director = Don McDougall | Production = 47448 | Original = 21 January 1978 | Prev = The Pyramid | Next = The Martians Are Coming, the Martians Are Coming | Related = }} A deadly poison will kill Jaime unless she reveals the location of a secret conference in exchange for the antidote. Summary Quotes Oscar: (narrating) This is the most important mission I have ever sent you on, Jaime. My life depends on it. You have to go to Washington to get a letter from the Sovjet ambassador, Dimitri Zhukov. ---- Ambassador Zhukov: Yes, you are who you say you are, Miss Sommers. Jaime: Well, I'm glad to solve that. I'd hate to think I've been fooling myself all these years. Ambassador Zhukov: My government agrees to support the treaty Mr. Goldman is attempting to negotiate between the two Middle East powers. This letter covers our position. (hands the envelope to Jaime) You did not expect our support? Jaime: Well, your personal support is a surprise, Mr. Zhukov. Y'see, Oscar feels that your faction of the party opposes what he's trying to do. Ambassador Zhukov: He's quite right. I argued vigorously against giving you that letter. However, after expressing my opinion, I obey the orders of my government. Jaime: Even when you disapprove? Ambassador Zhukov: That is the final test of loyalty, is it not? ---- Ambassador Zhukov: Ah! My favorite food. You must have caviar. It is the Sovjet gift to the capitalist world. Callahan: No, I, I can't really, my weight is a highly classified secret too, and I was a pound heavier this morning... ---- Yanos: (to Chris) Comrade Zhukov passed away a few minutes ago. He gave me a message for Miss Sommers. He said dying for something you disapprove of is the real final test of loyalty. ---- Henderson: Mr. Williams, we're a security 8 base. You're clearance is only a 6. Chris: You gotta be kidding. Henderson: I'll need Mr. Goldman's personal okay before allowing you into the restricted areas. ---- Rudy: Hey, you look chipper. Jaime: Thank you, I have felt worse, that's for sure. Rudy: Yeah? Well, let's see... (takes her pulse) Uh-huh... strong... steady... and healthy. Jaime: I like your style. Every single piece of information is better than the last. Rudy: I try. Hey, how do you feel about visitors? The gang's been waiting outside so long, the staff's beginning to think they're part of the furniture. ---- Chris: (after Max barks) He says you're beautiful. Jaime: Oh? What do you say? Chris: Well, I know you look terrific. Callahan: And I hate you. (Jaime looks shocked) 'Cause when I'm sick, I really look yucky. Jaime: Oh, c'mon! Trivia * The lasers that shoot at Max while he's searching for Rudy Wells at the OSI Weapons Research Facility in Georgia are exactly the same ones that Jaime Sommers had to face at Dr. Elijah Cooper's facility in the episode "Doomsday Is Tomorrow". * This is the second episode which has Jaime restricted to a hospital bed so that the story can focus more on Max (the other being "Max"). Nitpicks * It's obvious these people aren't true medical professionals. When the fake nurse hands Dr. Hamilton the syringe and digitalis to give to Jaime Sommers, she takes the lid off the needle. Any medical professional will tell you that you never do that - you hand the needle with the cover still on, and let the person administering it take the cover off themselves. * When Max first encounters the ultrasonic device planted by the fake doctor to speed up Jaime's demise, his ears are flattened down on his skull - a sure sign that he was in pain. One would think that when he's chasing down the device in the hospital that his ears would still be flattened down, but they're not - they're back to being perked right up. * Although it's nice to see Rudy Wells' warm reaction to being surprised by Max's sudden appearance, Rudy doesn't seem concerned about the mine field and laser weapons Max had to survive to get to him (hopefully, Rudy is aware of the defense systems, or else he might easily stumble into them). * Peggy Callahan is said to have injured herself just below her neckline in the crash in the earlier part of the episode, giving the appearance of a bruise. However, it seems that actress Jennifer Darling actually did have something wrong with her - the skin discoloration becomes more pronounced as the episode goes on, becoming most noticeable when she wears the red top at the end. * Where Dr. Wells was, Chris was informed that he needed a Level 8 clearance to enter the area. Now it was established in the Kill Oscar arc that Rudy was only a Level 7 clearance. It is possible that his clearance increased but one would assume that Rudy's close allies (including the likes of Chris) would know this. 314